


Лучший сочельник в истории

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018), sige_vic



Series: Мини высокого рейтинга 2018 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Christmas Eve, F/F, Workplace Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: это был худший сочельник на памяти Поппи Помфри... Или все-таки лучший?





	Лучший сочельник в истории

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ['Twas the Night Before Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665222) by [kelly_chambliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelly_chambliss/pseuds/kelly_chambliss). 



Поппи Помфри не могла вспомнить сочельника хуже — а она была человеком, который пережил вспышку драконьей оспы на Рождество 1979 года, когда Поппи, Хагрид и Аберфорт Дамблдор остались единственными, кто мог держаться на ногах и ухаживать за двумя дюжинами больных учеников и сотрудников.

Да, тот сочельник был ужасным, но Поппи готова была поклясться, что этот оказался еще хуже: сочельник, который они вынуждены проводить в компании Долорес Амбридж.

Конечно, и все предшествующие дни были совершенно никудышными. Дух Рождества? Не слышали. Неделя у преподавателей выдалась совершенно адская: с этим кошмарным событием, когда Артур Уизли чуть не погиб от укуса змеи, и жуткой историей о том, что Гарри Поттер каким-то образом увидел во сне это нападение. Учителя изо всех сил старались не допустить распространения новостей среди учеников, но слухи — как правило, гораздо хуже действительности, — всегда распространялись по закрытой школе со скоростью лесного пожара. Внезапный отъезд из Хогвартса Поттера и всех Уизли за несколько дней до окончания семестра тоже, конечно, не улучшил ситуацию.

Все преподаватели были совершенно измучены, но Минерве досталось больше всех: ей приходилось предотвращать панику среди младших гриффиндорцев, и следить за тем, чтобы все отъезжающие на каникулы ученики благополучно сели на Хогвартс-Экспресс, и готовить для Совета попечителей ежеквартальный отчет по успеваемости. Поппи всегда утверждала, что Альбус взваливает на свою заместительницу слишком много работы, но нынче Минерве приходилось иметь дело еще и с совершенно безумными требованиями «Высшего инквизитора».

Поппи то и дело слышала тошнотворный девичий голосок: «О, профессор МакГонагалл, я думаю, будет очаровательно, если родители или опекуны всех студентов получат праздничную открытку от Высшего инквизитора и Министерства, правда же? Вы ведь проследите за этим?» «Конечно, домовые эльфы действуют из лучших побуждений, но десерты, которые они подают ученикам, слишком жирные. Профессор МакГонагалл, вам нужно провести с ними беседу и выработать более диетическое меню на декабрь — мы же не хотим иметь дело с расстройствами желудка, так?» 

И сегодня — в сочельник! — как только начался праздничный ужин: «О, профессор МакГонагалл, я знаю, что обещала раздавать школьные пожертвования на Дне подарков* в Хогсмиде, но, к сожалению, у меня изменились обстоятельства. Вы ведь замените меня? Это не займет у вас много времени — всего несколько часов».

Какая наглость! Какая невероятная, чудовищная, возмутительная наглость! Ужин закончился уже больше часа назад, но Поппи до сих пор так и кипела от возмущения. Она пыталась отвлечься на магическую чистку сразу всех больничных уток — производимый при этом грохот слегка успокаивал нервы.

Она так преуспела в шумовых эффектах, что не сразу услышала, как появившаяся в больничном крыле Минерва окликает ее по имени — пока та не подняла голос до крика.

— Поппи! Поппи! Все, прекращай. Еще немного — и тебе придется раздать все твои запасы зелья от головной боли.

Поппи взмахом палочки остановила грохот и повернулась к Минерве. Та стояла в дверном проеме, и огоньки больничной елки омывали ее черные гладкие волосы и щеку красно-зеленым светом, который складывался в узоры, похожие на шотландскую клетку. Минерва была такой красивой, что Поппи забыла, как дышать.

В два шага она подошла к Минерве и увлекла ее в головокружительный поцелуй. К черту Долорес Амбридж — эта мерзкая жаба не украдет больше ни минуты драгоценных каникул в компании с ее Мин.

От Минервы пахло корицей и пряностями — самим Рождеством, — и Поппи не могла оторваться. Она смутно отслеживала свои действия: прижать Минерву к стене, провести поцелуями дорожку вдоль длинной шеи, просунуть колено между ногами.

— Ого! — Минерва наконец разорвала поцелуй, чтобы сделать вдох, и одарила улыбкой, которую доводилось видеть только Поппи: полной соблазна, обещаний и бесконечных возможностей. — Да ты сегодня в ударе, Попс.

— Это точно, — согласилась Поппи и тут же увлекла Минерву на одну из узких больничных коек, без палочки задернув за собой полог. — На спину, дорогая. И держись крепче.

Глаза Минервы распахнулись от удивления и желания.

— Поппи, — начала было она, — но мы же не можем… прямо здесь…

— Еще как можем, — яростно возразила Поппи, снова целуя Минерву и опрокидывая на подушки. И только взявшись за подол ее юбки, Поппи сообразила, что Минерва успела трансфигурировать койку в более широкую и мягкую кровать с пуховой периной. Довольно улыбнувшись, Поппи задрала юбку и кружевной подъюбник повыше — они с Минервой обе так этого хотели. 

Не теряя ни секунды, она заставила исчезнуть нижнее белье, но оставила мягкие черные чулки, которые магическим образом держались на стройных, бледных бедрах Минервы.

Минерва выгнула спину и ахнула, когда Поппи провела ей между ног пальцем, а затем заменила его ловким языком. Запах Минервы кружил голову, и Поппи глубоко вдохнула, после чего принялась за дело, мерно и ритмично водя языком вверх-вниз, по гладкому и влажному. Ее собственное тело в том же ритме вжималось в кровать, подрагивая в предвкушении.

Дыхание Мин начало пресекаться, а пальцы сжиматься в кулаки — верный признак того, что она была уже на грани. Поппи и сама чувствовала, что приближается к оргазму — воспламененная одновременно гневом, страстью и явным удовольствием возлюбленной, которая вот-вот должна была кончить. 

— Аххх, — выдохнула Минерва, и ее чуть не подбросило на кровати от силы пронзившего наслаждения, но Поппи не смогла подметить каждую деталь разрядки любимой, как делала обычно: в этот момент она была слишком поглощена собственным оргазмом. Сладкие судороги проходили по ее телу волна за волной, перекрыв своей мощью даже испытанный ранее гнев.

Когда туман в голове рассеялся, Поппи обнаружила, что лежит на широкой постели, уютно переплетясь конечностями с Минервой, и чувствует себя так, словно из тела вытащили все кости — и для их обратного выращивания понадобилась бы целая бутылка костероста. Этот Сочельник, похоже, станет лучшим на ее памяти.

Несколько минут они лежали в уютной тишине, после чего Минерва сказала:

— Да, кстати, я сообщила Долорес, что буду очень сильно занята и не смогу помочь ей с Днем подарков.

— Хммм, — пробормотала Поппи, чувствуя, как проваливается в приятный сон. — Какой еще Долорес?

**Author's Note:**

> _*День подарков (Boxing day) — второй день Рождества, который начался в свое время с обычая дарить деньги и подарки людям более низкого социального положения._


End file.
